state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wandering Traders
Wandering Traders are people traveling around, trading goods. They appear randomly and only stick around for a brief time, however they can sell you all kinds of stuff, like consumables, weapons, facility mods, even rucksacks. They can be regular Wandering, Mysterious Wandering or Rare Skills Traders. Wandering Traders Wandering Traders will stick around for 30 minutes after they appear. Each trader has a type that determines what wares they will offer for trading. You can see these types with their usual wares listed below. Ammo Traders If you're running low on ammo, I'm the person to talk to. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Ammo Traders can offer: * Ammunition ** .50 AP rounds ** 40mm grenades * Facility Mods ** Handgun Ammo Press ** Heavy-Duty Ammo Press ** Magnum Ammo Press ** Rifle Ammo Press ** Shotgun Ammo Press * Ranged Weapons ** Custom AK-47 ** Kodiak ** M203 Standalone ** Model 99-50 ** Sighted SCAR-H ** SOCOM II * Rucksacks ** Ammo Rucksacks Echo Traders I have a supplier with a line on some interesting equipment. Take a look. Wares that Echo Traders can offer: * Ammunition ** Gas Launcher 40mm Rounds ** Light Bolts ** Standard Bolts * Close Combat Weapons ** Echo-C2 Tanto ** Echo-C3 Karambit * Consumables ** Bloater Cloud Grenades ** Bottles of ScentBlock ** Doses of Zedeye ** Jars of Zombait ** Zedrenaline Pills * Facility Mods ** Advanced Biochem Station ** Bolt-Crafting Toolset * Melee Weapons ** Echo-1 Wraith ** Echo-2 Mamba * Ranged Weapons ** Echo-X1 Combat Crossbow ** Echo-X2 Sniper Crossbow ** Echo-X3 Repeating Crossbow Food Traders You folks hungry? I have plenty of food for trade. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Food Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Cooking Textbook ** Gardening Textbook * Consumables ** Bags of Snacks ** Packs of Nutritious Snacks * Crafting Items ** Boxes of Seeds * Facility Mods ** Bag of Fertilizer ** Compost Bin ** Garden Toolkit ** Slow Cooker ** Soil Enrichment Kit ** Stand Mixer * Rucksacks ** Food Rucksacks Fuel Traders Is your fuel reserve running low? Let's make a deal. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Fuel Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Chemistry Textbook * Consumables ** C4 Charges ** Gas Cans ** Molotovs ** Napalm Grenades ** Thermite Grenades ** Tubes of Fireworks * Crafting Items ** Cases of Chemicals * Facility Mods ** Camp Heater ** Filling Machine ** Minibar * Rucksacks ** Fuel Rucksacks Independence Day Traders The government may have collapsed, but we can still celebrate Independence Day! You're also able to summon these traders if you own the Independence Day Pack DLC. Wares that Independence Day Traders can offer: * Ammunition ** Pyro Launcher Munitions ** Starshank Rounds * Close Combat Weapons ** BBQ Fork * Consumables ** Block Rocker Fireworks ** Bouncing Borises ** Reigns 'o Fire ** Rolls of Firecrackers ** Tubes of Fireworks ** XL Firework Shells * Melee Weapons ** Freedom Ringer ** Grillmeister * Ranged Weapons ** Pyro Launcher ** Starshank Launcher Materials Traders I'll set you up with the materials you need for construction. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Materials Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Craftmanship Textbook ** Utilities Textbook * Facility Mods ** CNC Mill ** Hand Drill Press ** Pallet Storage Solution ** Set of Power Tools * Melee Weapons ** Demo Hammer ** Monogear Axe ** Nail Puller ** Rebar Blade ** Transmission Mace * Rucksacks ** Materials Rucksacks Medicine Traders Anybody in your community need meds? I can help you out. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Medicine Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Medicine Textbook * Consumables ** Bandages ** Bottles of Painkillers ** Bottles of Strong Painkillers ** Doses of Pentamezin ** First Aid Kits ** Vial of Plague Cure * Facility Mods ** Cast-Making Kit ** Cleaning Station ** Pill Press ** Sanitizing Machine * Rucksacks ** Meds Rucksacks Network Traders The Network is here to help get you what you need. These traders are accompanied by another Network member. Wares that Network Traders can offer: * Backpacks ** Network Hiking Pack * Textbooks ** Computers Textbook ** Cooking Textbook ** Craftsmanship Textbook ** Gardening Textbook ** Mechanics Textbook ** Medicine Textbook ** Utilities Textbook * Consumables ** First Aid Kit ** Vial of Plague Cure * Facility Mods ** Collection of Board Games ** Collection of Reference Books ** Network Signal Booster ** Portable Generator ** Sanitizing Machine ** White Noise Machine * Melee Weapons ** Danforth Slugger * Rucksacks ** Food Rucksacks ** Meds Rucksacks Parts Traders If anything back at your base needs fixing, I can help make that happen. You're also able to summon these traders if you have a Trade Depot built. Wares that Parts Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Computers Textbook ** Mechanics Textbook * Consumables ** Advanced Tollkit ** Toolkit * Crafting Items ** Boxes of Seeds ** Cases of Chemicals ** Heavy Vehicle Upgrade Kit ** Jugs of Ethanol ** Light Vehicle Upgrade Kit ** Medium Vehicle Upgrade Kit ** Parts ** Scraps of Circuitry * Facility Mods ** CNC Mill ** Salvage Furnace ** Signal Antenna ** Soldering Station Red Talon Traders Let's find out if Red Talon has what you need. These traders are accompanied by two other Red Talon members. Wares that Red Talon Traders can offer: * Ammunition ** 7.62 mm rounds * Backpacks ** Red Talon Hiking Backpack * Consumables ** Doses of Pentamezin ** Frag Grenades ** Pursuit Mines ** Willie Pete Grenades * Facility Mods ** Case of Stabilizing Foam ** Heavy-Duty Ammo Press ** Magnum Ammo Press * Melee Weapons ** Breaching Hammer ** Katana Machete ** RTX Exterminaton Blade ** Ultralight Axe * Ranged Weapons ** M99X1 Timberwolf ** RTX Cyclone ** RTX Hordebreaker ** RTX Piranha ** RTX Rampart ** RTX Stormbringer ** SOCOM II ** Spec Ops Vector SMG * Rucksacks ** Ammo Rucksacks ** Fuel Rucksacks Mysterious Wandering Traders Mysterious Wandering Traders have a wide selection of valuable items to offer. Just like the regular Wandering Traders, they appear randomly but more rarely. They will stick around for 4 hours. I guess you found me. Looks like it's your lucky day. Wares that Mysterious Wandering Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Combat Training Manual ** Firearms Training Manual ** Mental Training Manual ** Physical Training Manual * Consumables ** Bottles of Stimulants ** Bottles of Strong Painkillers ** Doses of Pentamezin * Crafting Items ** Light Vehicle Upgrade Kit ** Medium Vehicle Upgrade Kit ** Heavy Vehicle Upgrade Kit * Facility Mods ** Brass Collector ** Case of Stabilizing Foam ** CNC Mill ** Game Console ** Heavy-Duty Ammo Press ** Set of Free Weights ** Solar Generator ** Soldering Station ** Stabilizing Foam * Melee Weapons ** Crow's Beak ** Monogear Axe ** Razor-Edge Machete ** Rebar Blade ** Transmission Mace * Muzzle Mods ** Advanced Brake ** Advanced Choke ** Advanced Suppressor * Ranged Weapons ** B50FG ** BML-40 ** DEVGRU X12 Infiltrator ** Eternal Guard's Infinite Rage ** G18 Auto Custom ** King Vulture .44 ** M99X1 Timberwolf ** Police Auction Golden Vulture ** Spec Ops Vector SMG Rare Skills Traders Rare Skills Traders are special traders offering Quirk Skill Textbooks only. They seem to be the rarest of traders, sticking around for 4 hours after they appear. Wares that Rare Skills Traders can offer: * Textbooks ** Driving Textbook ** Fishing Textbook ** Hygiene Guide ** Lichenology Textbook ** Recycling Guide ** Scrum Textbook ** Secret Shopper's Guidebook ** Sewing Guide ** Sleep Psychology Textbook ** Soundproofing Guide Category:Encounter Types